Hanyo's and Vampires
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Summary inside


**Here is a new story a twilight InuYasha xover. The clan is complete but a new demon enemy has arisen (and it is the modern era beccouse the Inu clan is immortal now and consists of SesshomaruxRin, InuyashaxKagome (duh), Jaken, Entei, A-Uhn, and my OC's HanixKaleki) and Kaleki has escaped from the threat but her family assumes she has died and go into hiding without her. She has to escape on her own and flies blindly into a storm only to find herself in Forks, Washington. Who else finds her but the infamous Cullen family! How will she react in this new life? How will the vampires react to a demon? Why the hell am I asking you!? Read and find out already!**

The demons words lingered in my head as my feet rushed like wind to our den. The lights were off but their scent wasn't dead and didn't go anywhere I could find. I collapsed. Why would they leave without me? Only the males of our clan knew where the safehouse was. Did they think I was dead? I cought the scent of tears. Tears for me? I stood. I couldn't linger here anymore. If Koriomaru found me I would be as good as dead. I left my home, where my family and I had lived for five hundred years now. My feet once again flew until I got past Tokyo to the port. I ran across one of the docks and jumped then jumped a second time before spreading the Inu Angel Wings (a gift from my fathers blood) and began flying into the clouds of the sky.

I flew far but was cought in a storm and lost all sense of direction. I was intending to go to Hawaii where our family had friends but the cold climate told me that this wasn't Hawaii. I landed imedeatly and knew that I needed rest before trying to figure out were I was. I landed in a heavily wooded forest and closed my eyes curling up on the leaf covered forrest floor. I hadn't slept or rested in a while and the energy is sapped right out of one when you are flying. Before my head had touched the cold leaves I was asleep.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept or what happened while I was asleep. I do know however that the sense of forboding and running animals was what woke me. I pulled a cloth from my sleeve (Kagome always made me wear it in public over my ears) and tied it over my dog ears and under my gold hair and carefully made sure my thick lab tail was hidden under my tunic. My wings, sustainable only by magic, had long since vanished.

Why was I taking all these precautions if I sensed danger? Simple the scent was human but very sweet, like funeral roses. I figured a mortals attack could be defended by a stronger "mortal". Suddenly I was surrounded by hissing creatures that appeared beautifully human. _Vampires_ my mind registered. I stepped back and placed a hand on Taisagia. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Wait." I heard the blonde say, who appeared to be the leader. "Before you attack smell. She has the scent of a wolf." Slowly the bloodlust eased from their eyes. I lowared my claw and looked at each of them. The girl with the deep brown hair looked at the leader.

"Carlisle, she doesn't look Quilute," she said. My senses noted their lowared defense and in a swift move I was over the vampires heads and running like hell through the woods. Behind me I heard, "Edward. Bella, bring her back." I heard their steps behid me and jumped into the trees. I was almost home free when an ice cold hand wrapped around my ankle.

"Shit!" I yelped as it drug me down. Halfway down the tree it let go, probably to catch me. I dug my claws into the wood and hung there. I looked down at who I figured was Edward, who had golden brown hair, and the brown haired girl from before, Bella.

"Look, Edward," she whispered, "She has eyes like ours." I looked into their eyes and saw what she said was true. Their eyes were as gold as honey... just like Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's, and mine.

Suddenly a loud growl ripped through the air followed by a very familiar howl. Wolf demons. Hani taught me the Wolf demon howls, considering I was his mate, so I responded. Within seconds the wolf demons were around the entire place. One of them, a brown one with a vicious snarl, stood protectively in front of the vampires. These wolf demons were strange. In distinct wolf he demanded to know who I was.

"I am a sister," I said, also in wolf. With agility matching no other human I leapt directly in front of him and pulled my haori and kasode down to where the lightning bolt on the juncture of between my neck and shoulder lay. He snorted and growled.

"It means nothing to me," he said. I was stunned. These wolves acted as if they didn't know their prince!

"It is a tribe across the sea. My mate, Prince Hani, taught me your howls, calls, barks, etc. For you see I am inuhanyo," I tried to explain. He nodded and I pulled my haori and kasode back up.

"These vampires are our friends. Go with them and we will explain later." With a snort to the vampires they ran off into the forest. Part of me wanted to run with the familiar scent, but the wiser part of me chose to stay. I turned to the vampires beside me.

"I am ready," I said, holding my wrists out as if I were a prisoner.

"We will not take you prisoner," Bella said, taking one of my clawed hands. Her dark honey eyes met my own. Edward smiled at his mate (I could tell by the scent). They led me to a beautiful open house. I found myself gaping in wonder.

Our cave was elaborate and beautiful but the thought of vampires living in this gorgeous of a home was beyond my imagination. I was still gathering my thoughts as they led me through the door. There was the clan I saw earlier plus a child I deduced had been born before Bella was Changed. Child would be a loose term as she appeared seventeen...only appearing older than I was by three years but I knew it wasn't so. I was alive at the birth of vampires. In fact that was the year I gained my immortality.

They smiled at me very friendly and I returned the smile, my fangs flashing. They ushered me over to a couch. I sat down pulling my legs under me to sit in the lotus position, Taisagia sitting in my lap. The sudden strong scent of wolves met my nose. I sighed as the familiar scent struck me and then they, in their beautiful human yet still hinting at wolf demon form, walked through the door.

**Oh NO!!!! CLIFFHANGER! Muahaha! I am known for them. Anyway so what do you think??? I expect good reviews from this. **


End file.
